


Names and Titles

by DyslexicCSI



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicCSI/pseuds/DyslexicCSI
Summary: Never in her wildest imagination did she think they would ever be in this situation - together!





	Names and Titles

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know where the idea for this came from but it wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. There will be a next part to it, just not sure on the time frame, though I am working on it already.

The sound of his voice murmuring what seems like unintelligible sentences soothes you, and his one hand rubbing your back helps as well. You’d never imagined this scenario in your head; not even in your wildest imagination and yet here you both are. He was the last person you’d expected to be with you right now, though you’re grateful you don’t have to do this alone. You’re about to thank him…again… but the pain hits at that moment and you squeeze his other hand in sheer agony.

If you’ve broken a bone or two in his hand he gives no indication of it, only offers you his trademark smirk, which causes your heart to skip a beat.  
  
“You good?” he asks.

You nod your head indicating you are.

He’s about to ask another question but is stopped by the nurse entering and doing her routine exam. She takes one look at you and all the monitors you’re hooked up to and immediately starts barking orders to the others.

She watches the monitor hooked up by wires to your belly and counts the seconds on her watch and then calmly proceeds to tell you that your kid isn’t waiting for anyone anymore.

Within seconds there’s a flurry of activity in your room and you’re overwhelmed and you feel like you can’t breathe and then you feel him cup your face and turn to look at him, blue irises focused on you.

“Breathe,” he tells you. “Slowly.”

You do as he says and you already feel better at the sound of his voice.

The nurse in charge looks at you then him and tells one of the other nurses to accompany ‘dad’ to get changed and meet them in the delivery room.

Both of you are a bit stunned at the label but before you can correct her you’re being wheeled the direction of the delivery rooms and Gibbs is led to the changing rooms and then back to you. He enters the large room and immediately makes a beeline toward you, taking your hand in his as soon as he’s within touching distance.

After what seems like an eternity of pushing and screaming and almost breaking a bone or two in Gibbs’ hand you’re exhausted and you feel like giving up he leans down and tells you to give one last push and then it’ll all be over. So you do as he says, because he’s never lied to you before.

Then you hear the sound of your baby crying and you don’t even realize the tears rolling down your cheeks. You turn to look up at Gibbs and notice that he’s got tears running down his cheeks as well and you wish you had a camera to capture the look of pure amazement and joy on his face.

“Congratulations! It’s a boy!"

“Dad, would you like to cut the cord?” You hear the doctor ask and Gibbs looks at you silently asking permission and you subtly nod your head.

Gibbs takes a few steps forward, takes the scissors in his hand and cuts where the doctor indicates.

A few minutes of flurried activity later the nurse places your son on your chest and you feel a rush of love that you didn’t know existed. He’s perfect in every way. You watch as Gibbs counts ten finger and ten toes and only then is he satisfied that your little boy is perfect.

“Gibbs, I want you to meet Levi Jackson.”

You know it doesn’t escape his attention that you’ve named your kid with his initials or even given your son Gibbs’ dad’s name. You can see the questions forming in his brain but before he can ask them the nurses wheel you back to the room and the rest of the team are already waiting to meet Jack. By the time they all leave you’re exhausted and the nurse gives you something to ease the slight pain and after taking the medication you fall asleep leaving no time for Gibbs to ask you anything.

It’s a discussion you know he’s going to bring up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
